Ladder to the Stars
by Vanimalindel
Summary: Two previously unknown elves Galadon and Vanimalindel fall in love


Disclaimer: I don't own any people or places you recognize, like Legolas, Lothlorien or even Rhun. The people and places you can recognize probably belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

            It was a few hours into his mother's party; many elves came to from Mirkwood and Rivendell.  Even Prince Legolas and Lord Elrond had come.  He looked over the room again, feeling bored with the party. When something caught his eye, there in the corner of the room was a beautiful elf-maiden.  But there was something different about this elf-maiden; she had long, light brown hair and green eyes. Galadon was intrigued and went over to introduce himself, while he was walking over he noticed that she was alone and crying.

            "Excuse me, why are you crying?" asked Galadon.

            "Oh no reason." She said after she sniffled.

            "Well, if there is no reason then you wouldn't be crying." A smile played at her lips. 

            "You're very intuitive" she paused "What is your name?"

            "Galadon, what is yours?"

            "Vanimalindel," She sniffled trying to stop crying.

            "Well, Vanimalindel would you like to go sit on the terrace? The moon is full and lovely."

            "Please call me Lindel, everyone else does, and yes I would like that." She said as a slightly larger smile played at her lips.

            He guided her through the crowd as they slipped quietly onto the terrace. Standing next to each other, they quietly stood and looked at the stars and their softly lit surroundings, until he broke the silence. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you crying back there?" he said with a concern laced voice.

            "Well," there was an awkward silence "I do mind your asking but I will tell you anyway," another pause "they were picking on me again, and I don't know why but it got to me this time, I asked to my mother if I could stay in my room, she refused."

            "Who was picking on you?" he asked, gently prodding.

            "Mostly my mother, but everyone joined in, my sisters and even my brothers" she said with a sigh, while her shoulders gently sank.

            "Why do they pick?" he quietly whispered.

            "Because I'm different" she replied, on the verge of tears "She wants me to be like her…Not who I am. She wants me make clothes all day, when I want to make music, ride horses or work on my archery. She always compares me to my sisters many times a day. She wants me to have blond hair and blue eyes and many other characteristics that my sisters have." Suddenly she stopped and slowly turned towards him to find him intently listening; her speech quickened "Ohh, I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. Please, please" She clasps her hands in front of her, "don't tell anyone my mother would send me away until I decide to be like her and obey her every wish" she stopped, panting for breath and eyes wide with fright.

            Slowly he took her hands between his and said "I will tell no one."

            "Thank you" she said very gratefully.

            "Would you like to take a walk in the woods? They look lovely in the moonlight" he said hopefully.

            She slowly replied "Yes as long as we are back by the end of the party. I don't want mother to be mad at me."

            "Alright, Lindel please follow me."

            Together they wound through for hours, for both had lost track of time. All they could think about was each other and their conversation and each other laughter. Her laughter reminded him of all the wonderful sounds of nature, the chirping birds and a quietly bubbling brook. Suddenly he stopped at a great tree, reaching high in to the sky. "Wait here" confused but obedient she stayed. A few minutes later a ladder came falling down, which startled her making her jump backwards. Seconds later she heard Galadon's voice from high above "Climb the ladder!" As curious as ever she started climbing quickly. It was a long climb but at the top was a small platform where two adult elves could stretch out comfortably. When she looked around the sight caught her breath away. It was beautiful, with silver light covering the trees. Off in the distance you could see the heart if Lorien with its spire of trees and the soft lights dancing among them. If you just stood still and listened you could hear the night guards' lullaby floating softly among the trees.( the night guards lullaby was a song to acknowledge the change of the guard) If you listened hard enough you could still hear the sounds of the party. But the party was the furthest thing from their minds. They started walking again, the hours passed. The moon sunk lower in the sky. But only when the sun started to rise did they realize what time it was. When she noticed she started to say she had to leave. But when she started to move away he protested "Stay a few more minuets, please." When she refused he leaned over, ever so slowly, and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back. Then suddenly she breaks away and hurries down the ladder.

             As she ran back to her room she could feel dread welling inside her. A dread of what would lay ahead.


End file.
